


It's that time of the cliche again

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunkenness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Sgwash: I wish silence could be capitalized in text.Sgwash: Please know I am shaking my heading a disappointed manner.





	It's that time of the cliche again

_ “MADISON WHAT THE LITERAL ACTUAL FUCK” _

 

Ham-i-lion: heyyyuyyyy

 

Motherson: You're drunk, aren't you?

 

Ham-i-lion: nooooiiiioooo

 

Ham-i-lion: Imma just pisßed

 

Motherson: Who are you angry with?

 

Ham-i-lion: liitle words, mads

 

Ham-i-lion: at evryone. And pegy

 

Ham-i-lion: *At

 

Motherson: What happened?

 

Ham-i-lion: on th chat whwre I whine abiut my crush

 

Ham-i-lion: PEGLS ADEDD JEFFERSON

 

Motherson: That's horrible! Why would she do that?

 

Motherson: One second, somebody else is messaging me. Please tell me why, though.

 

Ham-i-lion: KK

 

Ham-i-lion: idk she ketp saying that keping it ta secret was baad but

 

Ham-i-lion: I haddv a plan n thoss usually  wok rk

 

Ham-i-lion: ugh sp4ellinj

 

Motherson: Okay, I'm back. Is it possible that Peggy simply wanted to help you? She might've forgotten to listen to your opinion. She is younger than all of us, after all.

 

Ham-i-lion: mayb idk

 

Ham-i-lion: imm gonna go

 

Motherson: Should I contact someone to drive you home?

 

Ham-i-lion: nah ull seeif laurns.  cant pick me up

 

Motherson: If he can't, I can drive you home.

 

Ham-i-lion: k he csnt could you

 

Motherson: I'm already in the car.

 

. . . 

 

_ “Um guys so” _

 

Ham-i-lion: Donnn tell Skylars about this but I'm drunk

 

MomLizard: W H A T

 

Ham-i-lion: waiit fuck one secind

 

_ “Slight problem” _

 

Ham-i-lion: Dobt tell sckylr about this but m drund

 

MomLizard:  **_W H A T_ **

 

Ham-i-lion: Shhit

 

_ “Um guys so” _

 

Ham-i-lion: well shit

 

Lafayhen: Where are you young man

 

Ham-i-lion: uhh madsi ons car

 

Ham-i-lion: turts coudnt and Iwas alrady taking to him

 

MomLizard: It s like 10 at night and jeez your handwriting sucks when you're drunk

 

Ham-i-lion: litle words betsy

 

MomLizard: *sigh*

 

MomLizard: Alex, ask mads if he knows where the Schuyler house is.

 

Ham-i-lion: he ssays yea

 

MomLizard: tell him to take you there

 

MomLizard: I'll start figuring out what to scream at you once you're hungover at once

 

. . .

 

Ham-i-lion: EVERYTHING HURTS PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME BETSY

 

MomLizard: NO YOU ASKED FOR THIS

 

Ham-i-lion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

. . .

 

_ “Pines-apples” _

 

Jpegs: I meddled too much and got my phone taken away . . .

 

Jpegs: Angie broke the lock on my door and won't let me get a new one . . .

 

Sgwash: What did you do?

 

_ Jpegs has sent shiiiiitzuDogs.Jpg _

 

Jpegs: that's on the chat where we talk about his crush on Jefferson

 

Jpegs: which I was booted from shortly afterwards as well as the main chat

 

Sgwash: . . . Wow, that's low.

 

Sgwash: You messed up, huh?

 

Jpegs: yeeeeeaah but I wasn't trying to be

 

Jpegs: I just wanted them to stop being idiots and I guess I stopped thinking or smth

 

Sgwash: Do you want me to do something about it?

 

Jpegs: nah I dont think you could do anything

 

Jpegs: anyway it's been like a few days and he's still not talking to me which I understand but I feel really bad

 

Sgwash: At least apologize if you do ever see him again within the next decade. I doubt you will since I know that kid and he loves his grudges, but try.

 

Jpegs: noted

 

Sgwash: How are you contacting me anyway? I thought your phone was taken.

 

Jpegs: I have my ways

 

Sgwash: . . .

 

Jpegs: yes I did steal my phone back why are you asking oh dearest washing machine

 

Sgwash: I wish silence could be capitalized in text.

 

Sgwash: Please know I am shaking my heading a disappointed manner.

 

Jpegs: Also noted

 

. . .

 

Ham-i-lion: WHOS DONE WITH THEIR HALLOWEEN SHIT THAT'S LIKE NEXT WEEKEND CHOP CHOP BIHHHES

 

MomLizard: All with my last name have theirs finished

 

CreatedEqual: I have Elizas last name

 

DidneyWorl: as do I

 

Motherson: My outfit is ready.

 

Lafayhen: Look I know my outfit is basically consumer clothing but I still need to get a few things

 

TURTLEZ: oh yeah that thing haha whoops

 

Ham-i-lion: LAURENS

 

TURTLEZ: HAHAHA WHOOPS

 

Mac n Liberty: I have like the trench coat and and virtually nothing else ready but the rest is easy

 

Ham-i-lion: k im done but we're going shopping BIHHHES

 

Ham-i-lion: all you non-finishers are coming to the mall with me on Wednesday k

 

DidneyWorl: Can I come?

 

Ham-i-lion: you just wanna look at the pet store right

 

DidneyWorl: yeeeeeaah . . .

 

Ham-i-lion: sure why not just let me come along

 

TURTLEZ: I mean that works

 

Lafayhen: sure why not

 

Mac n Liberty: you paying?

 

Ham-i-lion: I thought you'd never ask

 

Ham-i-lion: not for everyone, that's for sure

 

Mac n Liberty: what, can't pick up my tab?

 

Ham-i-lion: 1) I've seen what you wear sometimes if this tab exists it prolly costs more than any house you could ever buy

 

Ham-i-lion: and 2) who owns Coco? I owns Coco

 

Mac n Liberty: . . . Pay me with that movie?

 

Ham-i-lion: Deal, I still haven't seen it yet but I know it's good

 

CreatedEqual: and that's how you make dates

 

Lafayhen: yes yes

 

Ham-i-lion: FOR THE LAST TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone makes Alex drunk so might as well add on even though I basically don't know how to drunk so have fun dyslexic people
> 
> Alex can also pretend everything's okay when he's dying inside that's literally his specialty
> 
> I found vines recently but I'm too lazy to rewrite these so expect vines in the far future
> 
> I'm probably going to post every weekend until I'm out of material agai lol


End file.
